Legal
by x se
Summary: Oh sure, lots of ninja have been going out with their sensei’s, who are much older then they. Sakura, Ino, Shino… However, they aren’t the only ones dating someone older… NaruAnko Implied KakaSaku AsumaIno ShinoKure (ONE SHOT)


**Legal

* * *

**

Uzamaki Naruto looked carefully in both directions as he made his way throughout Konoha. The eighteen year old was sweating, he was very nervous. After all, tonight he was legal. This night had been very important to three of his friends, he remembered…

**FLASHBACK**

Ino was giggling. Naruto was wondering why. Okay, so she was eighteen. What the hell good would _that_ do? Sake wasn't legal till you were twenty after all. And an good old semi-angst bucket like himself often found urges to drink himself into oblivion. Thank you Jiraiya.

"Why are you so happy?" questioned Shikamaru blandly.

"I'm legal!" giggled Ino. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and walked away, leaving Naruto and Ino alone.

"Er… You need two more years for sake Ino…" said Naruto. 'Hey… Sakura-chan was like this on _her_ eighteenth birthday last month… And Shino was acting really weird on his too…'

"Don't you know? Considering who _you_ have been daydreaming about during the day and kissing at night for the past five years?" questioned Ino, and Naruto gulped.

"How do you know about me and Anko?" whispered Naruto.

"Only me, Sakura, and Shino know." Replied Ino in the same hushed tone. "Cause I'm with Asuma, Sakura's with Kakashi, and Shino with Kurenai. Didn't Anko tell you about that? Asuma said we were supposed to help each other keep it secret."

"No… I usually do most of the talking… Romantic talk isn't really her thing… She says actions do more then words, and in her case that is true…" whispered Naruto, more to himself then to Ino, who laughed lightly.

"That's sweet…" Ino shook her head. "Anyway, when I said legal, I meant legal for _sex_. Legal for having a real relationship, heck legal for getting married!"

"Ah…" Naruto nodded as he felt his face heat up. Oh yes, Anko would _definitely_ know about _this_.

"And tonight, ohhhhh…" Naruto quickly moved from the moaning Ino as she ran off, stripping mind you, to go find Asuma.

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto gulped as Anko's apartment came into view. He saw the dimmed lights. And he grinned. The years of ridicule would soon be worth it for having a demon inside him. For this demon had, and gave Naruto, _insane_ stamina.

Leaping into the air, he landed on Orochimaru's former apprentice's balcony, and tapped on the glass window. This was a common practice between Naruto and his Anko.

"Ah… Naruto-kun… Come in…" If Naruto thought he was flustered by Anko's _tone_ alone, he would definitely learn the meaning of the word when he walked in.

Anko had _definitely_ been preparing for this.

Anko was wearing only fishnets, but not regular fishnets, _torn_ and_ slashed_ fishnets. Her hair was out of it's normal style, and her legs were spread out, chains reached from the walls so she couldn't pull them together. Her arms were handcuffed and attached to a pole behind her head.

"Naruto…-sama… You wanted to interrogate me… Right…?" Anko's voice made Naruto simply even _more_ horny, which was pretty hard considering he had a fox who "hadn't gotten any" for eighteen years living in his belly. "Well… I won't talk… No matter what you do to me…"

Naruto managed to think two things before his brain shut down. The first was when he walked in, the second was right before the shut down.

One: She's gorgeous…

Two: Holy shit.

* * *

**Two years later**

* * *

Naruto walked down to the small bar and opened it's raggedy door, and saw Sakura and Ino at a table. He waved and walked over to them, and both of them eyed him.

"Um… What happened to you?" questioned Ino, pointing at the various visible cuts littering Naruto's muscular arm.

"Anko-chan's turn to be interrogator." That sentence explained all for the two girls.

"Mmm… I envy you Naruto…" said Ino as she took a swig of sake. "Asuma's great and all… But _I_ gotta do all the work… Lazy bum…"

"Sucks for you then…" murmured Naruto. "Where the hell is Shino anyway?"

Ino shrugged.

"Ya know… Kakashi-kun knows a lot because of those books we- er, _he_ reads…" Sakura was looking away, while Naruto stuck a finger up his throat.

"The only way I'd ever read one of those books Ero-senin writes is if it were about me and Anko." Naruto crossed his arms and nodded. "And since that's impossible-"

Wordlessly Sakura, blushing heavily, handed Naruto a book and Ino's jaw dropped.

"ERO-SENIIIIIIIIN!" Naruto jumped up and ran out of the bar towards the women's bathhouse to go kill his old sensei.

"Say…" said Ino slowly, looking at the retreating form. "He _has_ gotten better looking over the years… And I've wondered what the hell they do in their 'interrogations'…"

Sakura was one step ahead of Ino, and silently handed her another copy she seemed to have of the book about Naruto and Anko. Wordlessly, the girls pretended it was them and their lovers, envying Naruto and listening to the screams of one of the Legendary Three.

"Wow. After reading this, I kinda feel sorry for Jiraiya… Anko _definitely_ has influenced him" murmured Ino, and Sakura nodded in agreement.

**THE END**


End file.
